Assassins Creed: Dynasty
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Zhang Shuiyin is an agent under the Henei Dragons, led by the mysterious intellectual 'M'. The Han and Wei Syndicates are warring one another for control of China but Shuiyin's eyes are on something else; the Imperial Seal, the last Piece of Eden.
1. Mission Objective

**Assassin's Creed: Dynasty**

**Chapter I. Mission Objective**

_Zhang Shuiyin, age 19._

_As you know, there is currently a war revolving around two syndicates known as "Wei" and "Han". These two groups have caused chaos since 1996 wiping out minor gangs and groups to expand their own territory. Being the Henei Security Operation Force (or the Henei Dragons, as we are called by public), it is our mission to bring down major syndicates terrorising our city. We currently have eleven agents assigned to separate tasks operating on this mission and you, Zhang Shuiyin, will become the twelfth agent. Your mission is to assassinate Liu Yan (right). We have found a connection between Liu Yan and the 2007 bombing of Mianying Train Station. Liu Yan, who is a notorious criminal mastermind and a former Han gang member, was responsible for the explosion which took place at Mianying Station on July 23 2007, killing 53 people and injuring another hundred. The date this mission was issued to you was November 6 2011. The date this mission is expected to be completed by is November 12 2011._

She held the document in her hand. She didn't bother to read it all, she simply searched for the name of the victim and the date of the assassination. She searched again for any conditions before smiling and standing up. She dropped the document and yawned. Before she had time to make another move, her cell phone went off. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered, placing the cell phone against her ear.

"Who is it?"

'It's me, Ren,' he spoke through the phone. 'I have a new assignment – to assassinate the powerful Han gangster Ding Yuan in order to help Dong Zhuo break away from the gang and help out in our investigation.'

"Listen, Ren," Shuiyin shouted into the phone. "I'm not going to help you assassinate Ding Yuan! Every single assignment you get, you expect me to start a diversion so you can kill the bad guy but I have to do everything all by myself without any help whatsoever. Forget you!"

'No, here's the deal,' Ren shouted back. 'I'll give you half of my pay if you help me.'

"I'm sick and I'm tired of helping you all the time," she screamed before ending the call. "For crying out loud!"

She slammed her phone into the table and stormed out of the room before slamming the door. She searched her pockets for a pair of purple fingerless gloves and pulled them over each hand. She thought about Liu Yan. She knew it would be difficult to assassinate one of the greatest masterminds of all time in a week. But she knew the sooner she did it, the more she was paid, so she was going to do it now.

She rushed down the stairs and grabbed a handgun off the tableside and pushed the front door open. As she closed the door and walked into the front garden, she spotted an old man across the street holding a Swiss army knife and pointing at her. She looked at her handgun – a Glock 19 – and gestured an apology by placing her gun on her belt. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her back pocket. She almost forgot that she had bought a second phone in case she lost her last one. She answered.

"Who is it?"

'If you're on the case then here's a hand. There's a festival today held by "The Emperor" himself. I need you there at twelve o'clock sharp. Liu Yan is going to attend but be careful out there.'

"Why?" she questioned, scratching her eyebrow. "It should be easy. Just pop one and get the hell out of there."

'It isn't that simple this time,' he rebutted. 'Our undercover man in Luoyang had recently discovered that the Wei Syndicate is planning an unexpected arrival at the Raindance Festival in which they intend to kidnap either Liu Yan or the Emperor. You must ensure that your target is eliminated before the Wei Syndicate can cause any damage. We don't want them to get any bigger now, do we?'

"Guess so," she sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier if I just blew their heads off?"

'This is no debate,' he argued. 'If the target or the Emperor is kidnapped then our objective will be incomplete. The target must be killed and the Emperor must survive. Is this understood, Shuiyin?'

"I guess it is," she muttered. "Fine, I'll be there for twelve o'clock and I won't screw us over."

'I best be off then, Shuiyin,' he replied. 'Don't let me down.'

He went offline. She turned around and pulled her car keys out of her back pocket and pressed a button. The doors of her MG 6 unlocked. She smiled as she walked towards her car and pulled the door open. As she got in and began to feel comfortable in her car, she slammed her door and turned the key. This was going to be an enjoyable day.

**Chapter I. Mission Objective Finished **  
><em>Chapter I<em>_ is the shortest chapter there will be. The next ones will be longer._


	2. Raindance Festival

**Assassin's Creed: Dynasty**

**Chapter II. Raindance Festival**

She felt excited as she repeatedly checked the magazine in her Glock. This was the day she would end the life of the man who had terrorised the city for five years and believed he was safe. His face had appeared on the TV far too many times for her not to know what he looked like, almost exactly. He had brown scruffy hair and two scars on his left cheek. His eyes were fierce, and even on the TV and photographs, he seemed to stare right through you. Now, he would finally be put out of his misery. His death would be the beginning of the demise of the Han Syndicate.

The sound of people celebrating came first, abruptly, followed by the crowds of colourful men and women dancing around stalls and following a carriage driven in the centre of the crowd. She stopped her car by a phone box and stepped out of her car. She entered the phone box and dialled a number in before leaving the transceiver dangling in midair. The number she had dialled was that of the Henei Security Headquarters. One of the many receptionists would answer the call and end it in a matter of seconds. This process was just a verification that the agent was at the location of their assignment.

Suddenly, the crowds went silent. People had gathered around the carriage, which three men had stepped out of, surrounded by bodyguards armed with machine guns. Shuiyin pushed herself through the crowds so that she could see the men leaving the carriage.

"I am Liu Xie, otherwise known as Bohe, Shanyang and Xian but most commonly known as the Emperor," he shouted out, receiving applause from everyone in the crowd. "For many years I have been made a fool of by the likes of the Wei Syndicate but that ends today, for this day marks the seventh anniversary of the death of my father, Emperor Ling. My father was shot during the 2004 riots and died months later of an infection to his wounds. The person responsible for this action is none other than the Overlord; Head of the Wei Syndicate!"

Hidden beneath a cloth, Shuiyin checked a final time that her gun was loaded and prayed to the Heavens that her gun would not jam during the festival. If this speech was over soon, she could get a clear shot of Liu Yan and kill him. If not, she would have to do it in high profile, giving up her game and being seen by the Wei Syndicate upon their arrival.

"I shall not be ridiculed ever again, for returning to our side after four years, is the great Liu Yan!" he shouted as loud as he could. "He is the key to my victory and I swear that as long as I live, I shall reign supreme. I will not be a slave to dirt, Overlord, and I shall never surrender! We shall never surrender to you! After a hundred and three years without an Imperial system, we do not bode well. I, however, have the power to restore our country to its very greatest, and I know that within your hearts, you all agree that the Overlord is wrong and I will lead you to a new world!"

The people were cheering now. Shuiyin saw a gap between two men which blocked the way between her and her target, however, chaos ensued from the other side of the crowd. Liu Yan and the third man from the carriage stepped into the crowd and looked over in the direction of the chaos.

"What in earth is going on?" Liu Yan grumbled as he drew a great sword from the side of the carriage. "Is this some kind of riot?"

The next thing Shuiyin knew, twenty-odd innocents went flying into the air. A grenade had been thrown into the middle of the crowd. Then a sawn-off shotgun was fired towards the crowd, knocking five men into a crowd. People had begun to run away now. This was all in bad timing – she nearly had Liu Yan. If she had made her way fast enough, Liu Yan would've been dead, but now, Liu Yan was making his way into the carriage accompanied by the Emperor. If she even moved onto the carriage, she'd be killed.

"Is this down to the Wei Syndicate?" the third man asked as he walked towards the carriage and shook his head.

Shuiyin grabbed her gun and kicked the man in front of her onto the ground. She climbed swiftly onto his back and then leaped onto the shoulders of another man. She swan dived forwards, crashing in front of the crowd so there was nothing between her and the carriage. She aimed her gun at the carriage and fired twice. The first bullet dug into carriage wheel, knocking it loose. The second found its way through the window and ended up lodged in the handle of Liu Yan's great sword.

Liu Yan peered out of the smashed window and kicked the door off its hinges. He leaped out, great sword beside him, and rushed towards Shuiyin. He swung his sword around in semicircles through the air until he reached her. She fired a shot towards his forehead but he knocked that out of the way with the blade. He ducked a thud with her left fist and thrust his sword towards her legs. She leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding having her legs sliced off and landed on the sword's blade, knocking it out of Liu Yan's hands.

"Who are you?" Liu Yan asked as he threw a punch. "I do not take kindly to little girls infiltrating my festival."

By now, a spray of machine gunfire had come, followed by a bloodbath and a ton of corpses lying flatly dead on the floor. The third man who had sat inside the carriage only briefly before drew a Glock 21 and fired towards Shuiyin and Liu Yan. The bullet missed both and headed towards the men firing the machine guns and smashed the leading soldier.

One of the men firing the machine gun rushed closer to Liu Yan and Shuiyin's fight. Liu Yan was distracted by his appearance and left his chest open for a possibly fatal shot. If this had not been her assignment, she would've spared his life. But this was her assignment and it was her job to end his life here and now. So she pulled the trigger. The bullet found itself lodged in his chest, but the huge figure stood standing, and tightened the clench of his fist. He struck the man with the machine gun in his jaw, knocking his face backwards and into the arms of a larger but fierce man.

"This is where it all ends for you," the man on the ground shouted as he helped himself up. "This is where the Han Syndicate shall be put to its end."

"And where the Wei Syndicate becomes immortal," the larger man squealed as he aimed his shotgun in Liu Yan's face.

However, the shot to his chest from Shuiyin had killed him before they could put another hole in his body, and the tall criminal mastermind fell dead before them. By now, Shuiyin had made her way halfway through the crowd. Now that her assignment was successfully complete, she was no longer needed. She had to clear off and ensure she wasn't followed. Leaping into her MG 6, she disappeared around the corner of a block of flats, leaving the two men's sights. Liu Yan's corpse lie bleeding next to the two men. The Emperor's carriage had disappeared.

**Chapter II. Raindance Festival Finished  
><strong>_This chapter is longer. So, Liu Yan has been killed then. But the Emperor had disappeared in the chaos and so did she. What is in store for our heroine? Will she be caught and killed? Will she escape? Read on to find out the fate of our hero. (I never said this story would be more than three chapters, lets see if she is killed). And what more tricks does 'M' have up his sleeve? Is he all he seems?_

_**Credit to: LordMusashi for his creation of Drake Viper in the following chapter.**  
><em>


	3. Drake Viper

**Assassin's Creed: Dynasty**

**Chapter III. Drake Viper**

Her mediocrities were little, but there was no way she was getting out of this hellhole. When she got home and turned on the TV, her face was on every channel. She was the girl who had interrupted during the Raindance festival and caused some damage.

'_Earlier today there was an attack on the Emperor, the famous leader of the Han Syndicate. During the festival, a young girl identified as Zhang Shuiyin, threw a hand grenade during the festival and opened fire on the innocent civilians with the aid of two unnamed male accomplices and their bodyguards. The former Han banker who worked at the Imperial Seal Bank was shot dead in the middle of the crowd. The Emperor and his close friend Huangfu Song escaped the attempt on their life. Zhang Shuiyin also escaped the ensuing chaos and police are searching for her as of right now –_'

She switched her TV off and spat into a cup. How could this happen to her? Usually, when she had finished her assassination, her actions would be covered up by the Henei Security but this time, it seemed as if they had betrayed her and let the public know it was her. But she shook her head off this thought. They wouldn't do this to her. She switched the TV back on so she could see how they discovered it was her. Someone must've recognised her if the media knew her face and if she was indeed betrayed by the Henei Security then she had to leave the house. They would know the exact address. But first she had to get to the bottom of this – she watched as the TV sunk into colour.

'_– the current location of Zhang Shuiyin is unknown and the police have no knowledge of her address. Police have been told that they must bring her back alive. If she is killed, police have been warned, they would lose their jobs and may even go down for murder even if it was in self defence. Many people and police officers are wondering themselves why this is occurring but no action has been taken against it. Meanwhile in Libya, Mustafa Abdul Jalil is –_'

She cared very little for the people of Libya. To her, they were a disappointment – overthrowing their leaders and such. Gaddafi was an even worse disappointment so to her they were both as wrong as each other. That is why she didn't care whatsoever on the subject. Besides right now she had other problems to deal with.

Her phone went off and she recognised the number and answered it.

"I want answers," Shuiyin screamed down the line, with anger sweeping in her throat. "Why is my face all over the news?"

'Understand that it is up to us to determine whether or not the media shows your face on the TV,' the man said into the phone. 'However, the method of your killing meant that you had drawn attention to yourself. There was no way you could get out of it.'

"Quit lying to me," she shouted again, "Why do they know my name you idiot?"

'Maybe you left something on the scene, Shuiyin.'

"I didn't bring anything to leave behind except my bullets and they haven't got my name inscripted into it so I'm still lost here!"

'Shuiyin, the current mess you're in cannot be solved,' he answered. 'We have to pull you out of Henei and possibly move you to another location such as Luoyang.'

"The media capital of the People's Republic of China – what a great idea!"

'No, you've got the wrong end of the stick,' he said. 'Just calm down a little so I can explain. I want you to arrive at our headquarters in an hour. I have a guest I would like for you to meet. You best be real nice to him. He flew all the way from London to see you, Shuiyin.'

The phone went dead. She placed it back in her left back pocket and grabbed her other phone, putting it in her jacket pocket and leaping up to her feet. She pulled the jacket over each arm only to see that it didn't fit well. She stormed off and out of the house, slamming the front door. She moved to her car and opened the doors. She got in and put her hands on the steering wheel. She slammed the car door harder than she did with the front door and reversed out of her front garden and onto the road. She then sped off at top speed.

It took forty-five minutes for her to reach an old abandoned building by Henei East Station. She parked outside it and entered WHSmith right next to it. She rushed up stairs and through a staff door until she reached a telephone lying beside a box. She dialled in a number and left the transceiver dangling in midair before rushing downstairs and into her car again. She then pressed a button on her key which opened the large garage door. She drove through, pressing the button again to close it. She parked between two black cars and got out her car. She then opened the door of one of the cars and sat inside it. She put her seatbelt on and locked the car doors. She opened the window and breathed out exhaustedly before winding it up and pressing the radio off button, despite the fact the radio was already off. Suddenly, the seat dropped through the car.

The chair she was strapped to kept falling at such a high speed that the whole area seemed to seep into an invisible drain leaving traces of light and colour remaining. Then, the seat hit the bottom and froze for a second before dashing to her left and rotating so that she was facing the direction the seat was taking her in. Almost as abruptly as the seat had fell from the car beneath the ground, light seemed to restore, almost blinding her in an instance. She quickly got used to the bright white lights flashing everywhere.

"Nice to see you again, Shuiyin," called out a voice from behind her.

She turned to see the owner of the voice. It was an average-built man with a moustache wearing white robes and gloves with glasses balancing on his nose and an earpiece leading to his mouth. She smiled at him before remembering why she was angry at him in the first place and straightened up her jacket.

"M," Shuiyin greeted him.

"I'd like you to meet Drake Viper, CEO of the Bullets," M said as he folded his arms and turned to a tall dark-skinned man with canerows.

"You be Shan Shoo Yen," Drake greeted, staring into her eyes. "Me 'eard about the work happening t'day. You did a pretty good job killing dem boys out der t'day."

"Thanks," Shuiyin smiled, before frowning slightly. "It's Zhang Shuiyin."

"Shang Shoo Yen?"

"Zhang."

"Shang?"

"Zhang. Zh-a-ng."

"Forget it," Drake interrupted. "Me not too bothered much 'bout de name. Me just gon' call you 'eyes', 'kay?"

Shuiyin nodded her hair before retorting, "I'll just call you 'dreads' then."

"Alright that's enough," M interrupted. "Back to the matter at hand, Mr Viper has come to China to work with you in a case. I'll leave the two of you together in this room to speak to each other."

M pushed the door open to allow, first Drake, and then Shuiyin to enter. They both took seats around a round table. Two cups of tea had been prepared but Drake merely looked at it and scoffed. Shuiyin smiled at him so he began to laugh. He then placed his hand on her knee and brought a piece of paper forwards.

"Me can't write so me told me good man Johnson to write it on de computer an' 'im did so 'ere lis'en up," he said, looking down on the paper. "Bu' first I'mma tell you why I even wanna speak to you, little yout'."

"Go ahead," she said quietly.

"Back where me from in Peckham down in London dere was dis breda," Drake said bending the paper slightly. "I didn't like dis breda for 'im chinese. Now don't take me for a racis' cos I like mos' chinese, but 'im one of da chinaman who try to rip me off many money. For dis chinaman t'ought 'im could rip off a black man an' stay alive and clearly 'im did. So I follow 'im down to China bu' it turns out dat 'im wanted by de Ene Security man – you lot. So me want work with unno so we can get me many money back."

"How much money did he con?" she asked, looking at Drake, now vaguely interested.

"Nearly 200Gs in england money," he cursed. "If me find da chinaman 'im dead. An' 'im fink 'im pickni dem gon' try to get me but ten a dem end up dead in de alleyway back in Peckham so dats dem over with but de chinaman can't get away for too many money 'im owe me back."

"I'll see wat I can do, Mr Viper," she muttered. "Do you recall his name?"

"Me fink 'im real name go by Gosusan bu' 'im tellin' me 'im go by da White Rider Man."

"Gongsun Zan," she whispered to herself.

"Take de paper 'ere an' read through it," Drake said, handing it over.

She looked down on the piece of paper. It was another mission objective sheet like the one she recieved for the mission to assassinate Liu Yan.

_Drake Viper, age 35__  
>Zhang Shuiyin, age 19<br>Lawrence Johnson, age 33_

_On 3 June 2007, a young boy called Gongsun Yue went to England on the orders of Gongsun Zan, his older half-brother. He solely invested thousands of pounds into a new business which soared in renting or selling pirate CDs, videogames and DVDs. He became rich in no time. He decided to get big money and began to con his buyers. Gongsun Zan flew to London to help his brother con a famous gangster, the leader of the Bullets, Drake Viper. After discovering he had been conned £200 000, Drake and his gang attacked the Gongsun hideout. Both Gongsun Zan and Yue escaped but Drake learned from his sources that the Gongsun brothers had left for China so they could regroup with the Han Syndicate, of which the brothers were alligned to. Zhang Shuiyin, your mission is to work alongside Drake Viper and Lawrence Johnson to assassinate Gongsun Zan and Gongsun Yue. There are no conditions to where, when and how the assassinations take place._

**Chapter III. Drake Viper Finished  
><strong>_This chapter took me a long time to successfully create. I hope you found it pretty good then. In our next chapter devious M wants Shuiyin to do something completely dangerous. The next chapter is basically a lead up to the fifth chapter, so hold patience, there's no violence or action coming right up so hold your horses. When we do get there, I promise, things will start turning to the bright side. Its the Caribbean in me which helps me do their accents right. Please review. _


End file.
